


Deck the Halls

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Christmas Together, Greg deserves nice things, M/M, Mycroft deserves nice things, Not Beta Read, soft, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Mycroft comes home to find something different.  Something unexpected.  Something wonderful
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Holidays 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 7: Holly**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

When Mycroft got home from the office, often far too late, he wanted nothing more than some peace and quiet. Maybe a nice Scotch. Come home, have dinner and a drink, then read for the rest of the night. It was a comforting routine and one he had grown used to over the years. 

So walking into his home to find all the lights on and holiday music pouring out of the sitting room was jarring, to say the least. It was taking him longer than expected to get used to living with someone after so long on his own but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Greg had turned his world upside down in the best possible ways. 

If someone had asked Mycroft if he ever thought he would find love at this point in his life, he would have waved it off as something immaterial. He had his career to think about, and his brother to look after, and that was all he needed to feel fulfilled. Anything beyond that was just unnecessary. 

Then this Detective Inspector barreled into his life, wanting to help Sherlock in a way no one but Mycroft ever had and Mycroft found himself completely out of his depth. He could topple countries or rebuild empires without much thought, but falling in love sent him into a spiral like no other.

Now there was _Christmas music_ in _his house_. 

Mycroft stepped into the room and simply stopped. The place had looked normal when he left for work that morning but now it was transformed. Evergreen garlands hung from the mantle. A large tree took up much of the picture window. Lights sparkled from every surface. It was beautiful. 

He didn't realize he was gaping until Greg turned around and smiled at him. "You're home earlier than expected. Sorry, I'm not done yet."

"You did this all today?" It was impressive, to say the least. Mycroft knew Greg had the day off and planned on getting caught up on things around the house but this was not what he'd been expecting. Which wasn't to say that it was bad. Far from it. As far as Mycroft was concerned, his house had never looked more beautiful. He'd never thought to decorate for the holidays. The British government didn't take a day off and neither did he. There was no need for decorations whenever everything else about the day would be exactly the same.

Except now, Mycroft was realizing just how wrong he'd been. Coming home to this was exactly the sort of thing he needed. 

Coming home to _Greg_ was the sort of thing he needed. 

"Yeah. I used to do this..." Greg trailed off, though Mycroft could fill in the blanks. He used to do this at his old house, with his ex-wife and their family. It was the type of things most families did, Mycroft understood. His parents still decorated for the holidays and even Sherlock was doing it now that he had John in his life. "It's kind of nice to have a place to decorate again. I hope you don't mind."

Mycroft didn't mind at all and shook his head for fear that his voice would show too much emotion. He'd always thought that emotion was a weakness and it was a hard habit to break. Swallowing down against it, Mycroft asked, "Did you bring all these with you?" He would have noticed if Greg brought that many boxes of decorations when he moved in but maybe Mycroft had been distracted. It didn't happen often, but if anyone was going to distract him, it would be Greg Lestrade.

"No, went out and picked it up this morning. Not the same if the greens are plastic, you know?" Different evergreens were placed around the room, as well as a wreath of ivy and holly. The massive tree was also real and the room was filled with the soft scent of pine and fir. 

"It's beautiful. Mummy used to decorate like this but I haven't done it since moving out years ago." 

Greg smiled and pointed to a box by the tree. "No time like the present to start again. I got the lights up on the tree but maybe you can put the baubles?"

Mycroft shrugged out of his coat and hung it up, then did as Greg asked. They worked in comfortable silence, enjoying the presence of the other and the soft music Greg had playing in the background. By the time Mycroft was done with the tree, Greg had finished the rest of his decorations and the house looked like it should be featured in a magazine. "This truly is beautiful, Gregory." 

Turning to look at his lover, Greg was smiling at him as if the words meant something else entirely. When he whispered into the otherwise quiet room, "You are very right," Mycroft knew they weren't talking about the room anymore. 

Greg stalked closer to him, his grin going from soft to mischievous with each step. He stopped so their chests were almost touching and Greg looked up, past Mycroft at something on the ceiling. "You're under the mistletoe," he pointed out. 

Mycroft followed his gaze and saw that Greg was indeed right. "It appears that I am," he admitted, looking back down at his lover who had heat in his eyes. 

Cupping Mycroft's cheek gently, as if he was something precious to be protected and savored, Greg drew him down into a soft kiss. It was unhurried, both confident in the knowledge that they had nowhere else to be for the rest of the night and could enjoy this for as long as possible. Forever, if they wished. 

And deep in his heart, that was Mycroft's most fervent Christmas wish. To have a holiday like this, with this man, for as long as they both should live.


End file.
